iammatthewianfandomcom-20200215-history
Ontario
Good things grow in him! THE CANADIAN PROVINCE OF ONTARIO Name: Oliver Stanley Joined the Confederation: July 1, 1867 Age: 19 Gender: Male Official Languages: English and French Motto: "Ut incepit fidelis sic permanet/ Loyal she began, loyal she remains" Close Relations: Canada (Matthew Williams), England (Arthur Kirkland), France (Francis Bonnefoy), Quebec (Jean Tremblay) 'The iammatthewian Voice Actors: '''Nanxi, MewWinxKPandmore PERSONALITY Ontario is one of Canada's original four founding provinces and is the second largest province of Canada (4th if the Territories are included in the rankings). He is also the second most diverse province in Canada (after BC). Of all the provinces, he's the one who looks like Matthew the most, however his personality is quite the opposite. One would even dare say that Ontario is most probably the "Alfred" of the Canadian Provinces and Territories. His obnoxious arrogance knows no boundaries. If there is one thing that unites the hearts and minds of Canada's dysfunctional Provincial and Territorial family, it is their unity in hating Ontario's guts. However, Ontario's arrogant nature is not without substance. Ontario's vital region is the largest in the nation... even larger than Canada's. 1/3 of Canada's total population lives in him. He houses Canada's capital and is Canada's economic centre. Despite the recent economic recession and for the first time in history... downgraded to a "have not province", Ontario still ranks the highest provincial GDP in Canada . And if compared to other countries of the same standing, Ontario's GDP ranks 25th place in the world. But don't let Ontario's "banker" and cosmopolitan reputation fool you. Like the rest of Canada, Ontario also boasts untouched pristine wilderness. Ontario's vital region, Toronto, is formerly known as York (which was Canada's vital region at the time)... was one of the battle theatres of the "War of 1812". In fact, the most infamous of them all that happened in 1813. Not wishing Fort York to fall into American hands, British soldiers opted to blow up the ammunitions building... taking a good chunk of the US Army with it. In retaliation, the US Army broke a prior agreement to leave civilian areas alone by marching to York to burn down the Parliament Building... of course, the rest city burned with it. In retaliation, the British Regulars marched down to the US and burned down the White House... and the rest of Washington with it. It's expected, just based on his sense of self-importance, that Ontario is one of the loudest and more influencial provinces in the country having the most number of seats in parliament (Quebec, the only one rivaling him). One of the ironies about Ontario is that despite all the other provinces openly showing their hate for him, the other provinces are just as quick to use the ''"Of course that is bad, even Ontario doesn't like it" card, if it is to their advantage. It would seem that only two things seem to hinder the unstoppable force that is Ontario... The Toronto Maple Leafs Curse and having more than 3 centimeters of snow in his vital region. RELATIONSHIPS/ RIVALRIES/ AFFILIATIONS You think Ontario's personality is screwed up? Wait until you see his friends... Ontario and Quebec In an alternate universe, Ontario and Quebec probably would have become really good friends. Perhaps if Ontario remained a part of New France and was not swayed by England's influence... who knows? The two are essentially opposite sides of the same coin. Unfortunately, the Fates decided to play a cruel trick and make them the "England and France of Canada". But unlike their European counterparts, Ontario and Quebec were once married (unwillingly and ironically because of England) and were once known as "The United Province of Canada". Upon joining the Confederation, they divorced and became their own provinces once more. Nowadays, they still act like a typical dysfunctional divorced couple. Quebec has been pushing for separation from Canada (and Ontario) for many years with little success. Though it's so obvious that they have one of those "Can't live with him, can't live without him" ''types of relationships. The Have-Not-Trio: Manitoba, Ontario and Quebec Prior to this amusing accidental association, Manitoba, Ontario, and Quebec share a common bond long before the creation of the Canadian Confederation. The three provinces were once part of France's colony... aptly named New France. The Trio, along with New Brunswick, are the main members of the Canadian delegation to ''"The Organisation internationale de la Francophonie". Manitoba and Quebec has been members of the "have-not province club" for many years. Sandwiched between the two of them is Ontario, who, on the other hand, has traditionally been and was the only province to retain a "have province" status since the inception of the Confederation. The 2008 economic crisis changed that as Ontario's auto and manufacturing sector absorbed the biggest blow of the crisis. Ontario and British Columbia BC would rather die than admit it... but who would have imagined that the two provinces on opposite sides of the country can have so much in common? Aside from simultaneously adopting the HST pretty much at the same time, having the same liberal attitudes towards marijuana, the environment, and gay marriage... the cultures of their vital regions being almost mirror images to each other as well as their obession on trying to host the Olympics (Winter in Vancouver and Summer in Toronto... BC obviously being the more successful of the two... though Toronto did win the bid to host the 2015 Pan Am Games). While Ontario couldn't particularly care less about what other provinces thought about him (he has more than enough self-love to make up for the hate he attracts), BC has been more than vocal about verbalizing her absolute hate for Ontario's vital region. Ontario scoffs and thinks it's just a case of tower envy... Category:Provinces